Love Letter
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Drabble HaeHyuk GS! RnR, DLDR Juga ada pengumuman tentang "Just Be A Couple?" di dalamnya Silahkan di review :)


**Love Letter**

**By ©Chocoffe**

**A HaeHyuk Fanfiction Genderswicth**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff**

**Length : Drabble**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan. Kecuali Kyuhyun, Changmin, Kibum. Trio magnae yang akan selalu menjadi milik Ta.**

**Warning : GS, Typo(s), AU, Ide Pasaran, OOC, DLDR.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PoV : Lee Hyukjae**

Aku berdiri di depan sebuah loker sambil menghela nafas pelan. Ragu untuk memasukan surat yang ada di tanganku ini atau tidak. Banyak sekali yang berkecamuk di dalam otakku, membuatku nyaris tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini.

Baiklah, apa perlu aku jelaskan? Aku sedang menyatakan cinta! Walaupun hanya melalui surat yang kutulis kemarin malam dan meletakannya pada amplop berwarna kuning kesukaanku. Kuno memang, tapi aku tidak punya ide lain selain menggunakan ini.

Aku bukan seperti gadis lain yang akan menyatakan perasaanya secara terang-terangan. Aku jenis gadis yang lebih suka menutup diri dan tidak berminat sama sekali untuk membuat keributan. Bukan berarti aku jenis gadis _nerd _yang selalu bergumul dengan sebuah buku dan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di dalam perpustakaan. Tidak sama sekali! Aku hanya tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Itu saja.

Kuhembuskan nafasku pelan, kembali mendongak untuk menatap loker bernomor 109 dihadapanku. Loker milik Lee Donghae. _Sunbae _sekaligus salah satu pria paling populer dikampus ini. Pria yang selama ini selalu kuperhatikan diam-diam, tanpa ada niat untuk menyapanya. Sudah kubilang bukan, aku bukan jenis orang yang suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Menyapa pria paling berdedikasi dikampus, sama saja artinya dengan mencari perhatian.

Sebenarnya mudah saja untukku berkenalan dengan Donghae. Kedua orang tua kami bersahabat, dan aku juga pernah bertemu dengannya sekali. Saat itu aku masih kelas 2 SMA, sedangkan dia sudah kuliah di tingkat 3. Dia benar-benar membuatku terpukau saat itu, dan berniat untuk mencari tahu apapun tentangnya.

Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, _right_?

Dan sekarang, aku benar-benar merasa konyol! Berdiri didepan loker pria itu selama limabelas menit?! Ya Tuhan, sebaiknya aku menyiapkan mentalku saja sebelum berada disini!

Kuhembuskan nafasku sekali lagi, sebelum memantapkan hatiku untuk meletakan amplopnya ke dalam loker Donghae. Heh, ternyata ini sama saja saat-saat aku melakukan tes Matematika dadakan. Menyebalkan! Apalagi dengan kenyataan dia itu selalu menolak gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Aish, membuat mentalku makin menciut saja.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Deg!

Baru saja tanganku terangkat ke udara, suara berat seseorang dibelakangku membuatku langsung mengurungkan niatku. _Aish_, menyebalkan! Kenapa disaat seperti ini aku malah dipergoki?

"A-aku hanya ingin meletakan sesuatu." Sahutku takut-takut. Sama sekali tidak berani berbalik dan mencari tahu siapa yang ada dibelakangku.

"Apa itu? Surat Cinta?"

Dan dengan bodohnya aku malah mengangguk. Astaga, yang benar saja?!

Kudengar dia tertawa, membuatku tersentak kaget. Hei, aku kenal suara tawa ini. Jangan-jangan...?

Dengan cepat aku berbalik, dan hanya bisa menganga lebar saat melihat siapa yang berdiri dihadapanku saat ini. Dia... Lee Donghae?

"Menulis surat cinta untukku, _eo_?" Dia berjalan mendekatiku dengan seringaian mengejek yang terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Sedangkan aku? Hanya bisa melangkah mundur. Ketakutan sekaligus malu, tentu saja.

"Aku rasa aku pernah melihatmu." Dia menyipitkan matanya, menatapku penuh penilaian. Bagus, jangan bilang sekarang dia mengingatku? Hah, lebih baik dia tidak usah mengingatku saja!

"Kau... Lee Hyukjae? Anak kedua dari Kangin _ajjushi _dan Leeteuk _ajjumma_?"

Dan hancurlah semua harapanku!

"Kita pernah bertemu, bukan? Saat itu kau masih kelas 2 SMA. Aaah, aku ingat sekali waktu itu kau yang menumpahkan es krim-_mu _ke atas jas mahalku."

Wajahku memucat. Ya Tuhan, kenapa dia perlu mengingat-ingat hal itu, sih? Apa dia mau balas dendam? Wah, pasti dia sudah menyiapkan rencana paling menyakitkan untuk membalasku. Si iblis ikan itu!

"A-aku minta maaf. Aku tidak sengaja waktu itu, _sunbae_." Sahutku takut-takut.

Donghae menyeringai, berjalan semakin dekat ke arahku, membuatku tidak bisa bergerak kemana-mana lagi karena punggungku sudah menempel pada loker miliknya. Tangannya berada disisi kanan dan kiriku, memerangkapku dengan seringaian iblis yang masih terlihat diwajahnya yang tampan.

Oh baiklah, kenapa aku masih sempat-sempat memujinya disaat kepepet seperti ini? Sialan!

"Bagaimana kalau aku menjawabnya sekarang saja?"

Eh? Dia mengatakan apa? Menjawab apa?

"Surat cintamu itu," Dia memutar kedua bolat matanya bosan, membuatku secara refleks menunduk ke arah amplop yang dari tadi kugenggam kuat-kuat.

Oh astaga, kenapa aku sampai melupakan benda laknat ini?! Dan demi Tuhan, apa Lee Donghae bisa membaca pikiran?!

"A-apa jawabanmu, _sunbae_?"

Donghae kembali menyeringai, diambilnya amplop yang ada ditanganku, lalu membuangnya dengan tidak berperasaan kedalam tempat sampah yang ada didekatnya. Aku sendiri hanya bisa menatap surat malang itu dengan tatapan nanar, sebelum akhirnya kembali menoleh ke arah Donghae.

Dia... menolakku? Oke, aku terima itu. Tapi jangan membuang harga diriku di tempat sampah, dong! Dasar pria tidak punya perasaan!

"Apa yang kau─hmmph~" Kalimat protesku langsung terpotong saat Donghae dengan cepat melumat bibirku kasar. Mataku hanya bisa membulat, syok.

Donghae mengakhiri ciumannya, lalu menatapku dengan tampang datar andalannya. "Dengan cara tadi, kau sekarang sah menjadi milikku. Jadi Nona Lee, kau dilarang untuk melirik pria lain selain aku. Itu perjanjiannya. Sampai bertemu nanti.., _Sayang_?"

**FIN^^**

**FF GS pertama dan terakhir. Bingung mau posting atau enggak, soalnya takutnya malah dibilang FF sampah lagi seperti Just Be A Couple? Maaf kalau Ta cuma ngasih FF sampah ke FFn, menuh-menuhin dengan tulisan Ta yang gak jelas. Mood Ta turun gara-gara satu review yang jujur bikin hati Ta sakit. Ta udah buat yang sebagus mungkin, tapi ternyata masih ada yang nganggep itu bener-bener buruk. Karena itu Ta mohon maaf.**

**Ta cukup bingung buat lanjutin JBAC atau gak, itu terserah reader sekalian. Jadi, dimohon komentarnya buat lanjutannya :) **

**Dan terakhir, harap review ya :) Terimakasih**


End file.
